Gourmet World
Gourmet World (グルメ界 Gurume-kai) is the name given to a region consisting of over 70% of the world of Toriko. In contrast to its relatively hospitable counterpart, the smaller Human World, the Gourmet World exclusively consists of extremely dangerous environments that most humans cannot occupy. The Gourmet World is the home of the world of Toriko's most powerful wild beasts, often with capture levels much higher than 100, and has extreme climates that change suddenly and can differ greatly within just feet of each other. Indeed, the beasts of the Gourmet World are so powerful that even massive armies and artillery barrages fail to slow them. As a result, only a relative handful of individuals in the entire world are powerful enough to survive there. The only organizations known to be headquartered in the Gourmet World are the mighty criminal enterprise called the Bishokukai, and the IGO President's secret elite force of hand-picked civilians, the 0th Biotope. The Ingredients in the Gourmet World are vastly superior to those of the Human World, such that extremely high-level Bishokuya like Jirou often have a Full Course Menu consisting exclusively of Gourmet World ingredients. The Full Course ingredients of the legendary Bishokuya Acacia can only be found in the Gourmet World as well. For this reason, beasts from the Gourmet World usually do not bother venturing into the Human World as the food there is comparatively 'bad'. When creatures from the Gourmet World do appear in the Human World, it is usually because they were chased out by stronger beasts, and thus most that try to enter are "small fries". The main exception is the Four Beast, a powerful creature from the Gourmet World that feeds exclusively on humans, having developed a unique 'taste' for them long ago. It awakens and migrates to the Human World every few centuries and consumes millions of humans at a time. Entering the Gourmet World is a nearly impossible task whether attempted by land, sea, or air. In the sky, massive walls of impassable cyclones mark the aerial border of the Gourmet World. By sea, the deadly poisonous ocean current "Poison Tide" renders ocean travel impossible. Only the land routes are considered passable. The three land routes that connect to the Gourmet World are Zabel Island's "Waterfall Basin of Life", Yuuto Island's "Harbor of Evil Spirits" and the Wak Continent's "Three Way Road". Of the three, the "Waterfall Basin of Life" is comparatively the safest. Recently the Four Heavenly Kings were given training tasks by Ichiryuu in order to prepare them for the Gourmet World. Each task would take them to environments so extreme and ingredients so unusual that they are almost comparable to similar ones in the Gourmet world. They have since then completed all of the IGO presidents tasks and may now be ready to enter the Gourmet World. Some continents, known as Stray Island, float above the skies of Gourmet World and constantly wander of location. It is unknown if these lands have always been up there or if they originally were located on the surface. It has been revealed that the Eight Kings are said to be the ruling force of the Gourmet World second only to the Nitro. Sectors It has been revealed that the gourmet world is made up of eight continents, each of which is home to one of Acacia's Legendary ingredients as well as one of the Eight Kings who inhabit and rule it as well. 'Area 1' Ingredients Locations 'Area 2' Ingredients Locations 'Area 3' Ingredients Locations 'Area 4' Ingredients Locations 'Area 5' Ingredients Locations 'Area 6' Ingredients Locations 'Area 7' Ingredients Locations 'Area 8' This area is the closest continent of the eight to the Human World and is said to be where the Salad on Acacia's Full Course, AIR, resides as well. Beasts/Ingredients *'Heraku Horse' - (Ruler) *'Travel Frog' - (Capture Level ?) *'Leech Heel' - (Capture Level 307) *'Chimera Beast' - (Capture Level 1,040) *'Soy Milk Road' (Capture Level 487) *'Dry Cocoa Wheat' - (Capture Level 550) *'Torpedo Sausage' (Capture Level 195) *'Armlan Phoelynx' (Capture Level 251) Locations *'Slow Rain Hills' - (Location of AIR) *'Golden Swamp' *'Bewitching Food World' - (Gourmet World Civilization) *'Yutou Island' - (Boarder Between Human and Gourmet World) Trivia *Locations in the Gourmet World can be made without asking permission. Category:Locations Category:Gourmet World Category:Canon to Fanon